Vascular Biology 2017 Developmental Vascular Biology and Genetics Workshop (Organizers: Brian Black, UCSF and Victoria Bautch, UNC-Chapel Hill) and Vascular Matrix Biology and Bioengineering Workshop (Organizers: Craig Simmons, University of Toronto and Jessica Wagenseil, Washington University) October 15-19, 2017 Asilomar Conference Grounds, Pacific Grove, California Principal Investigator: Brian Black Project Summary/Abstract The field of vascular biology has experienced an explosion of information in recent years. In light of this wealth of information, there is an increased need for discussion and interdisciplinary exchange of ideas. Vascular biology has evolved over the past decade as a major cross-disciplinary field that impacts on a wide number of major human diseases, including atherosclerosis, hypertension, cancer, neurological disorders, diabetes, stroke, and hematological disorders. Many of the key cellular events that lead to these pathologies recapitulate processes that take place during vascular development, guided by genetics, vascular cells, the extracellular matrix, and biophysical forces. This important intersection between developmental biology, genetics, matrix biology, and bioengineering not only has major implications for vascular disease, but also for stem cell biology, vascular differentiation, and regeneration. The seventh NAVBO Developmental Vascular Biology and Genetics Workshop will be held concurrently for the first time ever with the NAVBO Vascular Matrix Biology and Bioengineering Workshop, now in its sixth presentation. This joint conference will bring together scientists with the common interest of understanding the process of blood vessel formation in development, how this information pertains to pathological states, and how it can be exploited for regeneration. The program was developed to include the latest unpublished information in topics of interest in both of these fields and to integrate novel, emerging themes in each area and at the intersection of these previously separate fields. In this application we request funds to partially support both of these interdisciplinary, international workshops, which will bring together investigators from the academic and private sectors, postdoctoral fellows, and graduate students from diverse fields of study for five days of intense discussion and study. The conference will be held at the Asilomar Conference Grounds in Pacific Grove, CA from October 15-19, 2017. We have assembled a roster of speakers that reflects the leaders in developmental biology, genetics, matrix biology, and bioengineering as they pertain to the vasculature. In addition, approximately half of the speakers at the workshops will be chosen from submitted abstracts to capture the latest unpublished work in these disciplines. The majority of abstract presentations will be from early stage investigators and trainees. It is our aim to foster a high-level exchange of ideas among a diverse group of investigators, including those directly involved in translational research. We have included joint sessions on bioengineering and vascular therapeutics to facilitate interactions among researchers involved in basic and clinical/translational research. The conference seeks insight into possible therapeutic approaches to ameliorate a broad spectrum of pathological states, including developmental defects, atherosclerosis, hypertension, cancer, myocardial infarction, and stroke.